Illusions of Truth “Rebecca’s Story”
by Bekabulwinkle
Summary: Its the first chapert of the first story - its about htree frinds who end up living a dream. This one is about Becca and Bradshaw. R


All right we all know I don't own any of the names here that you know so don't rub it in. The character Rebecca is in no way, shape or form based upon me – none of these characters are – I just used my own name cause I was to lazy to think up a good one  
  
Ohh well its just a little thing I wrote cause I was board…have fun  
  
1 Title Illusions of Truth "Rebecca's Story"  
  
Author name Bekabulwinkle  
  
Author Email Bekabulwinkle@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama, angst, romance  
  
Spoilers none really  
  
Rating PG 13 but it will end up being NC17  
  
Author's comments I hope you like this – its just chapter one of the first story though.  
  
  
  
Jumping on the bed Breanna snuggled down into the hotel covers, hearing Jenni and Becca coming in right behind her  
  
"Wow this is gorgeous"  
  
Flipping over she watched Jenni start to unpack the mini bar, as Becca headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Guys you have to see this – its huge"  
  
Getting up she headed to Becca's muffled scream –  
  
"This is going to be the best weekend ever, not only do we have a cool room, we also have WWE tickets"  
  
Breanna said laughing when she saw Becca lying in the deep spa tub  
  
"You guys want a drink now or should we do a little shopping first?"  
  
Jenni asked as she popped her head around the door  
  
Thinking for a moment both girls answer  
  
"Shopping"  
  
Getting out Becca smoothed down her long skirt, and headed towards her bags,  
  
"So shopping it is – I'm just going to change first guys"  
  
Digging around in them she found what she was looking for, exchanging one long skirt for another, pulling her crinkled top off she smiled as she slipped her modified `taker shirt on.  
  
"Hay that shirt is so cool"  
  
Tugging two more shirts out of her bag, tossing them over to her friends  
  
"I made you a present"  
  
Picking up the shirt Breanna yelled when she saw who was on it – Y2J, hearing Jenni she knew she had the same shirt but with HHH.  
  
"These rock – where did you get them?"  
  
"I made them last week, I though if where going to wear wrestling shirts we might as well sick out – whatcha think?"  
  
Eyeing her shirt Jenni laughed, rather than the usual black t-shirt it was a blood red cross over top, on the back Becca transferred a photo of HHH and stencilled under it in black was "Wanna play my game – cause I know I am that damn good"  
  
"I love it Bec – give us a look at you Breanna"  
  
Holding it up it was the same type of shirt as Jenni's but it was baby blue – under the transfer of Y2J it had " Jericohoilic to core baby – one taste and you'll neveerrrr be the same again"  
  
"These are so cool – you're the best Bec"  
  
"Yea I know"  
  
"Come on show us yours"  
  
Turning so they could see the back of her purple shirt, as with there's `taker was taking up most of the back of it sitting under him she had stencilled "Deadman Inc. is now property of Rebecca"  
  
Hearing their muffled laughter she turned back – seeing them pull on there shirts.  
  
Closing the door behind them the three girls headed towards the inner city –  
  
"I still can't believe I'm here – it's been a year of scrimping and saving but its going to be worth it"  
  
"I know Jen – but where here now and that's all that matters"  
  
The three girls started down the street arm in arm.  
  
2 Three hours later  
  
Tugging the bags out of the cab Breanna sighed – following Becca and Jenni into the hotel  
  
"Good afternoon – have a nice shopping trip?"  
  
Smiling at the receptionist she nodded  
  
"Yea it was fun, we hit just about every store we saw"  
  
Seeing the girl laugh Bre headed to the elevators catching up with the other two girls  
  
"Alright I vote as soon as we get up stairs its drinks time"  
  
Bec nodded and Jenni just rolled her eyes  
  
"Like it was an option not too"  
  
Dumping the shopping bags in the middle of the room Jenni pulled out the C.Ds she just brought  
  
"Now for some mood music – pour us a drink Bec"  
  
The heavy base of motorhead drifted through the room as the girls pulled open the heavy drapes – swinging the door open and sitting on the balcony. Holding her glass up Bec proposed a toast  
  
"To being here with my best friends"  
  
There glasses tinkled, as they were light clinked together – taking a long drink of her Vodka Bec just stared out over the railing, looking down at the road under them and then up at the sky.  
  
"I can hardly hear the music from here"  
  
Putting her glass down on the table the room went quite for a moment, as Bec pulled the player closer to the door, plugging it back in she changed C.Ds –  
  
"Hay what happened?"  
  
Jenni ducked back in glaring at Bec  
  
"Nothing I've just didn't want to listen to Motorhead – I've got one of the mixed C.Ds we made on so don't fret"  
  
The straining guitar cords of Creed's "My sacrifice" wavered around the room and out on the balcony. Picking her glass back up she finished it in one gulp, going back to her position leaning up against the railing, her arms splayed out, smiling at Breanna who had her chicken slippered feet not far from her and Jenni who just sat back taking it all in.  
  
"Hay! -Hay you down there?"  
  
Bec nearly pissed herself laughing when Breanna fell off her chair in surprise – looking up she saw a couple guys leaning over there balcony two stories up  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Jenni looked up at the two guys, standing next to Bec, seeing Breanna scramble up off the floor she chuckled  
  
"You having a party?"  
  
"Nosey much?"  
  
Breanna yelled as she made her way to the railing, looking up at the dark haired man and the guy in a baseball cap –  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
Looking at each other Becca just shrugged – while Breanna nodded and Jenni called up their room number  
  
"Yea floor 16 room 3"  
  
Seeing them disappear Bec picked up the empty glasses  
  
"Want another?"  
  
"Ohh Hell yea"  
  
Pouring out another drink she could hear the deep voice of Jeff Buckley – swaying to the music she started to hum along with the song.  
  
"You going to get that Bec?"  
  
So caught up in her own world she missed the knocking at the door.  
  
Swinging the door open she gasped at who was behind it - swigging her drink at what she saw. Both Hardy brothers were standing in front of her.  
  
"This the party room?"  
  
Matt asked –  
  
"Yea – we can party your pants off"  
  
Breanna's voice came from behind her, as Bec let the two guys pass her, pointing them towards the balcony  
  
"Bre its not there pants you want off"  
  
Watching her friend turn around she nearly roll about laughing at the expression on her face. Hearing Jeff snicker she headed towards the small bar  
  
"You want a drink?"  
  
"Na – cant were working tonight"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Jenni's scream echoed around them  
  
"I take it your wrestling fans then?"  
  
Matt asked – his apprehension not hidden  
  
"What gave it away?"  
  
Laughing Bec picked up the vodka bottle and headed back out to the balcony, leaning up against the railing again she sipped at her new drink.  
  
"Where going tonight – so it had better be good"  
  
Matt and Jeff laughed as they nodded –  
  
"So do you usually visit three strange girls apartments?"  
  
"Na Amies gone shopping with Nora and we were board, sitting out on the balcony we heard the music"  
  
"That is so cool"  
  
"So by your shirt I take it you're a Y2J fan then?"  
  
Matt asked – looking over at Jenni.  
  
"Fan the girl is obsessed over him – its quite sad really"  
  
Shaking her head Bre saw Jenni blush  
  
"And your not – come on your just as bad. All you have to do is hear someone mention Triple H and your drooling Bre"  
  
Not being able to hid her laughter Becca saw her friends turn to her, gulping much as Vince does in the ring she shook her head, holding her hands up  
  
"I have nothing to do with this"  
  
"Really Bec – if you think where obsessed then her over there our leader"  
  
Bre told Matt, as she pointed over to Bec.  
  
"Becca here is a walking encyclopaedia on The American Bad Ass"  
  
Pushing herself off the railing Becca folded her arms across her chest  
  
"Lets not go there alright – Mr Hardy and Mr Hardy don't want to listen to us go one about wrestling"  
  
Nodding at the two men when she spoke Bec poured herself another drink.  
  
"Damn sorry about that guys – it must really piss you off having to deal with freaks like us"  
  
Jenni said as she shifted in the banana chair – making room for Becca to sit on it with her.  
  
For the next hour the five of them sat back and relaxed – talking about everything and anything they wanted to. Becca smiled at the two brothers, there soft accent thickened every now and again as they spoke. She had gotten into a discussion with Jeff over what colour he should dye his hair next they had settled on purple and blue.  
  
"Damn – we had better get going, we have to be at the arena soon"  
  
Getting up Matt smiled at his new friends, the three girls were as different as night and day but they were fun to be around.  
  
"Hay what you three doing after the show?"  
  
"Haven't made plans yet – didn't know if we wanted to go clubbing or hit the bars around here"  
  
"How about we meet back here about eleven-ish – go do something or even just hang out again"  
  
The girls all nodded  
  
"Hay maybe we could meet your other half's thank them for leaving you alone today"  
  
Matt and Jeff nodded as they headed out of the room – back up to there own apartment.  
  
After the door shut Jenni just turned to her friends  
  
"Now this has to be a dream – the Hardyz just happen to be a the same hotel as us"  
  
Pinching Jenni's arm Bre smiled when she squealed  
  
"Nop – no dream"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
Throwing a pillow at her friend Jenni ducked it coming flying back at her  
  
"I've got dibs on the bathroom first"  
  
Becca said as she picked up a few of the bags still lying over the floor, tossing their contents on one of the beds.  
  
"I've got seconds"  
  
Jenni screamed as Becca closed the door to her best friends fighting over who got the bathroom next. Turning the taps on Bec already felt the steam come from the spa bath – pouring some vanilla salts in it she sunk down letting herself relax. The music now softly wafting around her Bec sighed in contentment, nothing would beat today.  
  
"Becca come on you've been in there for nearly forty-five minutes"  
  
Jenni was banging on the door  
  
"Alright I'll be out in a minute"  
  
Wrapping one of the fluffy towels around her she let the now cold water out. Quickly drying herself she got dressed. Putting her shirt back on she teamed it with a long flowing purple skirt. Before she even stepped out of the bathroom Jenni was already closing the door  
  
"You want another drink Bec?"  
  
Shaking her head Becca sat on the bed, turning her attention to the T.V –  
  
"You looking forwards to tonight?"  
  
"Yea I really am – I can't wait"  
  
Excitement built in her, compounding every minute – a half an hour later Becca felt like she was bouncing off walls.  
  
"Damn girl get out – go for a walk something just get out cause your giving me the creeps"  
  
Bre said shoving Becca's bag in her hands and pushing her out of the room  
  
"We'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen minutes"  
  
Nodding Becca was grateful to leave the room, bouncing her way to the elevator she jumped a little when it "dinged" the doors sliding open she got in humming Limp Bizkit doing her own little jig to the music going off in her head, Walking out into the lobby she looked around a little – seeing the unmistakable flash of colour  
  
"I thought you were leaving an hour ago?"  
  
Heading over to the man that was attached to the colour Becca saw him smile and come over to her  
  
"Hay Bec"  
  
Taking her hand he lead her to a larger group of people. Smiling over at Matt she turned to Nora  
  
"Hi – I'm Bec thanks for leaving Jeffy hear he kept us amused all afternoon"  
  
Nora just stared at the girl,  
  
"Ohh really, and what prey tell did "Jeffy" do"  
  
Taking a step back Becca stared at the woman ready to sling back a stinging statement but thought about the situation for a moment, smiling sweetly at the blond Becca looked her straight into her eyes  
  
"Jeff and Matt heard us playing music and came down – us is my best friends Breanna and Jenni who will joining me shortly. Before you even think about anything let me tell you all they talked about was you and Lita ok – so since that is settled lets all be nice and friendly"  
  
Leaning back Becca stared at Nora for a moment, smiling when the blond nodded, she could see the hesitation leave the woman's eyes.  
  
"So darl` whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Where waiting for our transport"  
  
Nodding Becca turned to the rest of the people – seeing Lita she nodded towards her  
  
"You must be Amy then?"  
  
Shaking hands Becca sighed  
  
"Same as Nora – no big deal"  
  
"Yea – cool"  
  
Amy had already decided that she liked the girl – knowing that she could of gone two ways with Nora and didn't take the bitchy road.  
  
"Rebecca right?"  
  
"Hay wench!"  
  
Turning to see Breanna and Jenni coming towards her she cackled –  
  
"Bite me bitch?"  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with you two – I can't take you anywhere"  
  
Looking up at Jeff Jenni raced to him; hugging him lightly turning to Nora she started to babble  
  
"You've got a good guy here – he's so sweet. I mean he's just so cute"  
  
Pinching Jeff's cheeks she laughed a little and kept going  
  
"I mean just look at that cutie bear – he's such a adorable little toy"  
  
"And you say you can't take us anywhere"  
  
Breanna pulled Jenni away from a red faced Jeff,  
  
"You are some crazy chicks"  
  
Matt said shaking his head  
  
"Aww ya love us anyway – Where crraazzzzyyyyy, crazy, crazy, crazy"  
  
Bre said as she laughed – shaking her head she turned to Adam  
  
"Do you think where crazy?"  
  
Holding an invisible mic out in front of her she started to interview a dazed edge. Looking around at the stunned faces Becca just shrugged – it wasn't like she was ever going to see these people in real life again – listening to Edges stunned comment Becca smiled a little  
  
"Alright I think you've scared him enough Bre – the poor guys looks like he's going to wet himself"  
  
Pulling her friend from him Becca slung her bag across her body –  
  
"Well since we've freaked you all out – our job here is done"  
  
Jenni was quickly talking to Nora when Becca spoke turning to her she smiled  
  
"You cool?"  
  
"Yea – like the wind, we off?"  
  
"Yea I truly think our work here is done – they look shocked enough.  
  
"Yea well you three are a little scary"  
  
Turning to Edge Becca just smiled at him  
  
"Why thank you Mr Edge"  
  
"Adam"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"My name is Adam"  
  
"Ohh cool nice name - I'm Bec, that's Jenni and Breanna"  
  
Pointing to her friends as she said their names  
  
"Ohh sorry we didn't even introduce you all"  
  
"No worries"  
  
But Jeff kept going, pointing out the people as he said their names  
  
"Amy, Jay, Rob, Trish, Andrew and Nora"  
  
Nodding to everyone Becca saw Jenni turn back to Nora and Breanna start talking to Matt and Amy.  
  
"Love the arm band by the way"  
  
Looking down at her leather studded armband and then back up at Andrew Bec threw him a smile  
  
"Thanks – yea it's kinda funky"  
  
"I swear she brought another six today, the sex shop where she usually got them from closed down last year so Bec's collection of studs and leather dried up"  
  
Turning to Jenni she smacked her shoulder  
  
"And they needed to know that why?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to see you turn red"  
  
Jenni laughed a little as she hugged Becca  
  
"Yea yea bitch you'll keep"  
  
"I can't believe you three talk to each other like that"  
  
Trish looked at the three girls as she spoke  
  
"Were best friends – we can say anything we want to each other cause we know we love each other, if someone else call Jenni a bitch then they have to deal with all three of us"  
  
Breanna laughed at Becca's word –  
  
"We had better get going cause where meeting Anthony and Chris in ten minutes"  
  
"Shit well it was nice meeting all of you – we still on for tonight guys?"  
  
Jeff and Matt nodded they liked the three girls  
  
"Eleven-ish – we'll meet you here"  
  
"Cool well where off like a frog in a sock"  
  
There laughter trailed after them at the three girls headed towards the door when they saw Vince coming out from an office  
  
"Wow this is so cool – how are you? Its like the coolest thing seeing you in person."  
  
She curtsied to him hearing Bre and Jenni laugh – shrugging a little Becca just smiled turning to Jenni and Breanna as she spoke  
  
"Hay he's kinda royalty in the wrestling sense anyway"  
  
Flustered Vince stared down a the girl, his mind racing as he took notice of the shirt, it wasn't one of his  
  
"Umm excuse me young lady where did you get that shirt from?"  
  
Turning back to Vince she pulled the front of the shirt out so she could look at it  
  
"Umm I think I brought it at Myres or something why you want one?"  
  
"Bec I think he means the back of it"  
  
Jeff said as he pointed to the back of her shirt. Pulling her hands in her shirt she pulled it around her body. Looking down at it she smiled, and turning it around the right way again  
  
"I made it – same with theirs"  
  
Pointing over to two other girls he watching her run a hand though her hair surprised to see the ends of it in more colours that what Jeff had in his. She just turned from him looking over at two girls standing by the door  
  
"Did you say we were going to be late?"  
  
"Yep – so are we going now bitch?"  
  
"Yep wench, come on cause if where late I wont hear the end of it"  
  
Standing off to the side Mark watched the whole scene he had noticed her as soon as she got off the elevator but he didn't notice the shirt until Vince said something. Bec – by going what Jeff called her was walking towards the door with two other girls when he spoke  
  
"Was it a hostile take over?"  
  
Stopping Becca smirked as she turned to the voice – seeing the dark haired man step out from the shadows her eyes lit up  
  
"Nop not at all – it was smooth sailing"  
  
"God Bec you're flirting with the Undertaker – come on, you're in enough shit as it"  
  
Breanna grabbed her hand and half dragged her towards the doors, seeing a bus pull up she yelled over her shoulder  
  
"I think your rides arrived!"  
  
"Well I'd say that's my cue – see ya tonight Matt, Jeff"  
  
The doors slid closed behind them and the lobby flourished with people busying themselves. Looking over at the Hardy brothers Vince saw them smile and wave at the three girls.  
  
"Matt – Jeff are they friends of yours?"  
  
Matt shrugged a little as Jeff spoke  
  
"Yea – we just meet them today, there staying here for the weekend"  
  
"Jenni was telling me they have front row tickets and all"  
  
Nora said as she picked up her bag and headed towards the bus. Vince just smiled evilly thinking about what he could do with some girls like that.  
  
  
  
"You were late – I wanted to get there before the wrestlers and get some autographs"  
  
Anthony was winning as they headed towards the gate, tickets at the ready "For the millionth time were sorry – we were delayed by unseen circumstances"  
  
"Yea what drinking?"  
  
Letting the comment slide Becca just headed towards the entrance, taking the maze down the front row seats some dark matches were on their way. Seeing a few little kids sitting in them Becca sighed a little – hating that she had to kick them out of her seat but doing it anyway. Seeing their father she nodded towards him – and the little girl on his lap crying she had to be no more than eight or nine.  
  
"Hay sweetie – my name is Becca, sorry for kicking you out but if you Dad says yes you can come and sit with me and watch from here"  
  
Patting her leg the girl looked pleadingly up at her father as he turned to see the rest of the kids running around, oblivious to the fact that they had been kicked out of there seats – then faced back to her  
  
"You sure its alright?"  
  
Nodding Becca held out her hand  
  
"I'm Rebecca Carter"  
  
"Michael Layfield, and this is my niece Katie "  
  
"Why hello Miss Katie – aren't you the prettiest little princess"  
  
The girl giggled a little – her Texan accent thick as she spoke  
  
"Can I sit with Re-bec-ca uncle Michael?"  
  
"You sure its no bother"  
  
"I'm sure, and your not going anywhere so I can't run off with her"  
  
"Thank you so much, we were going to get ring side but they had all sold out before we knew we were coming"  
  
"Texan?"  
  
He nodded as Becca pulled Katie up on her lap, seeing the man try to control the three boys  
  
"So who's your favourite wrestler Katie?"  
  
"Bradshaw"  
  
"Wow I like him too"  
  
The little girl's dark eyes lit up  
  
"Really"  
  
Nodding Becca watched Katie's smiled widen  
  
"Who else do you like?"  
  
"I really, really like The American Bad bottom too"  
  
Whispering like she said a bad word Katie was giggling. Watch the girl Michael smiled, it was good to see his niece laugh again – her smile had all but gone in the last six months. Half listening to the girl and watching his boys he was grateful to her – knowing why people said Australia was the friendly country.  
  
"Well Katie these is my friends Breanna, Jenni, Anthony and Chris"  
  
"Hello there princess"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Katie smiled at them but turned back to Bec.  
  
"I like Jeff – I think he's cute"  
  
Katie said covering her mouth, whispering it  
  
"He is, with all his funny hair colours"  
  
"You have funny hair colours too"  
  
She almost screamed, putting a fake shock on Becca pulled at her hair  
  
"Oh no – I do too. I think there a funny hair colour monster around – you better watch out or your going to be next"  
  
Ruffling Katie's dark hair Becca head her giggle under it all  
  
"Now my hair is all messy"  
  
"You want me to braid it for you?"  
  
"Really – my dad cant braid hair it turns out all funny"  
  
Settling her on the seat between her legs Becca took her brush out of her bag and started braiding the girls hair, securing it with one of the many clips in her bag.  
  
"There you go"  
  
"Uncle Michael – Becca did my hair"  
  
Looking at Katie he nodded  
  
"It looks lovely princess"  
  
"Yea were going to have to beat Jeff away from you now"  
  
Whispering to Katie as her uncle turned back to the boys now seated beside him fighting each other.  
  
"It looks like they're about to start Katie"  
  
Lifting her up so she could see Becca saw Maven head towards the ring  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Seeing Katie nod Becca joined her in cheering him on, Lillian Garcia's voice echoed around the now full arena, Becca wondered when that had happened but she listened to who was coming out – his opponent was Crash Holly.  
  
Cheering for him too they sat back down watching the match, which went quickly cheering again when Maven won. The next match was the Dudley's V's the Hardy boys.  
  
"Now I guess you like the hardy boys?"  
  
Katie nodded so much Becca though her little head would fall off – Pulling her up so she could sit on the barrier Katie was screaming when the Hardy boys music hit. Matt, Jeff and Lita were bouncing around like crazy as they glowed in the dark.  
  
All three of them saw Becca straight away – wondering how the hell she had gotten Johns kid. She was pointing up at them and for the first time they saw Katie laugh – trying to hide there shock Jeff headed down the ramp first going straight over to Katie and smiling down at her, nodding towards Becca, Bre and Jen as he went past – Matt and Amy doing the same thing.  
  
"Told you – he was smiling at you, you're going have to fight him away with a stick now"  
  
"John who's the girl with Katie?"  
  
Mike said as he came through the curtain, swiping the sweat from him, spotting John straight away  
  
"What are you talking about – Michael's out there with her"  
  
"No look – some girls got her"  
  
Ron said as he pointed to the monitor showing a close up of Jeff smiling down at Katie and nodding towards Becca. John turned and almost fell over, Katie was sitting in the arms of a stranger and she was laughing, and giggling at whatever the girl said to her  
  
"I have no idea – but I'm sure as hell going to find out"  
  
He headed towards the back door, Ron stopping him  
  
"You can't go out there man – send someone, better yet give Michael a call"  
  
Tossing a cell phone over top his friend Ron looked back at the monitor, seeing Katie and the girl cheering together.  
  
Picking up his cell phone Michael could hear his older brother voice screaming down it  
  
"Who the hell is that girl with Katie!"  
  
"Calm down, Katie's fine – she got upset that she didn't have a ring side seat so the girl said she could sit up with her – Katie's been laughing and giggling all night. Its amazing john I haven't seen her like this since before Ann left"  
  
Sighing to himself John nodded his head  
  
"Keep and eye on her – you don't know anything about her"  
  
"I know John, I know. Its not like I'd let anything happen to her"  
  
Hanging up the phone John tossed it back to his tag team partner,  
  
"So whats the story?"  
  
"Katie was upset that she didn't get ring side seats or something so the girl said she could sit with her – Michael said they've been laughing and giggling all night"  
  
"Well that's a good sign John"  
  
Nodding he switched his thoughts from Katie to his up coming match.  
  
Becca screamed as Jeff got the pin.  
  
"Jeff won!"  
  
Katie was jumping up and down screaming as Jeff, Matt and Lita slipped out of the ring, Jeff pointed over to her and waved a little which made Katie scream even louder  
  
"He waved at me, did you see that Becca he waved at me"  
  
"Yea princess I saw it"  
  
Katie waved back to him, blowing him kisses when Becca told her too. He was laughing when he caught up to Matt and Lita. Sitting back down Becca picked up her soda,  
  
"You want some?"  
  
Drinking some of the drink Katie was jumping up and down  
  
"Do you think I could what Jeff does?"  
  
Settling her down a little Becca nodded  
  
"Yes but you do know you should never ever try anything he does right – cause he knows how to do them, he's been trained and if you don't know what your doing you could get hurt"  
  
Katie stopped jumping for a moment, tilting her head looking up at Becca for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Good, so are we cheering for Bradshaw next?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Hearing the APA music Becca lifted Katie back up, sitting her up on the barriers so they could see the two men come barrelling down the ramp.  
  
"Yea!!!"  
  
Katie was screaming on top of her lungs when the crowd surged forward, her body being pressed up against the barrier she felt the air being squashed out of her. Lifting Katie up and away from the crush she watched as Bradshaw came and took her. The crowd surged again, pushing her closer to the barriers, feeling her ribs up against the padded concert she almost screamed. She could hear Jenni and Bre screaming for her, someone was grabbing her arm pulling at it, looking over at Katie's scared face she tried to smile – mouthing that she was all right, looking up at Bradshaw she croaked out  
  
"Her last names Layfield"  
  
With that she felt her shoulder pop from its socket, pain flashed though her body as people started screaming. Seeing one of Katie's cousins down beside her she slammed her shoulder into the barrier as she bent down to drag him up, gritting her teeth against the pain when she felt it pop back in place. Hauling the boy over the barrier to Bradshaw she could see his brothers trying to crawl to her - her breathing was shallow at best as she pushed herself away from the barrier and against the throng of people –  
  
"If I hurt you I'm sorry"  
  
She reefed two of the boys from the ground, as strong arms came down and picked the boys from her. She saw Breanna being pulled out, by Chris and Anthony, calling out Jenni's name. Turning the best she could to the area she last saw Jenni all she could see was a mountain of bodies, then a flash of her blue shirt caught Bec's eye  
  
"Becca!"  
  
Jenni was beside her, grabbing her hand she pulled her in front of her pushing back against the people again, getting just enough room for Jenni to climb over the barrier. Feeling herself being slammed back up against the barriers she scream as all the air in her lungs was forced out, her whole body seem to collapse under her as she was pushed up against it again, this time pinning her against it, saving her from falling under the still crushing crowd.  
  
John watched as Katie was sitting on the barrier – the girls arm wrapped around her making sure she didn't fall. Then he saw the crush begin – the girl was holding Katie up and away from the barriers, trying hard not to drop her to the mats as she was surged forward into the unforgiving barriers, taking Katie he saw her being pushed closer against them. People were screaming he could See Ron trying to help some of them out. He could see a girl grab onto her arm, holding Katie in his arms she tried to reassure her, telling him Katie's last name. Amy took Katie from him, hurrying her back up the ramp, turning back to her even over the noise her heard the pop of her shoulder. He tried to pull her out but she had ducked under the barrier, looking down he saw her slam it back into place and pull his nephew from the ground she put the crying and scared boy in his arms and turned back. Passing Mathew to a medic he saw he could hear her small plead, and drag his other two nephews, Kelly and Nathan back up from the ground. She was straining under the weight on her shoulder – pulling them from her he gave them to the same medic – telling him to look after them. He was ready to pull her out when another girl came over the railing in front of her. Then he saw her being slammed back into the padded concrete barriers, for the first time he heard her scream. The girl that had just climbed out was crying, trying to grab to her, same with another girl and two guys, but she was pinned and slammed up against it again, and her body went limp.  
  
"Becca!"  
  
Jeff's scream jumped him into action – he could hear Vince plead for calm in the ring but it wasn't helping. The blond girl's eyes rolled back in her head, as she was slammed up against it again. They were just about to tug her out when a medic's stoped them  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
John was screaming at them  
  
"She could have spinal damage – you pull her out like that and it could do massive damage"  
  
Seeing the security regaining some level of order he saw her slid down, her head banging against the floor. Both him and Jeff jumped the barrier, before the medics could move.  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
Stepping back he saw Jeff do the same as the medics came over the barrier, putting a brace around her neck and gently rolled her on the back board – helping lift it over the barrier he watched as they strapped her onto the stretcher. Order was being established, as he came back over the barrier, seeing Matt and Nora with the two girls he noticed – the guys were holding them trying hard not to look worried and failing at it. Following the stretcher back up the ramp he saw Ron coming up beside him  
  
"She's a hero man – did you see what she did?"  
  
"Yea I did"  
  
Superstars were lined up behind the curtain; they had seen it all on the monitors –  
  
"An ambulance is on its way – how is she?"  
  
Vince asked standing next to girl he saw earlier that day, brushing a stray hair from her face he just shook his head – he had no idea what the hell just happened. The room was silent expect for the two girls tears –  
  
The first thing Becca felt were the straps across her chest – and the feeling of her head being bound. Her mind screamed as memories came flashing back of days and nights she had hoped she forgot.  
  
Bre knew the moment she woke, even in her tears she was watching for it knowing what her first thought would be.  
  
"Unstrap her now!"  
  
Stepping forward she was stopped by two strong arms  
  
"She could have some spinal damage"  
  
Turning she faced her shirts namesake –  
  
"Please unstrap her she doesn't know, she'll be lost"  
  
Jenni knew what she meant – noticing for the first time Becca beginning to stir – seeing Jeff beside Becca she joined in on Bre's pleading.  
  
"Jeff unstrap her – she'll do more damage"  
  
But it was to late, Becca started to fight against the straps holding her down, clawing at them, and thrashing around screaming  
  
"No – damn it, no I'm not suppose to be here anymore"  
  
Jeff looked down into her glazed eyes, only then did he see fear. She had pulled out of her leg straps, and was ripping at the one holding her hands down. Pulling away form Paul Bre raced to Becca side  
  
"Bec – shh, come back. Breath girl, breathe slow deep breaths. Yea that's it. Close your eyes – he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore"  
  
Pulling the straps off Bre looked down into Becca's clear eyes  
  
"You have to lay really still alright – they think you might of hurt your back"  
  
"OK"  
  
Her usually strong voice was shaky as Becca came crashing back to the present  
  
"Bre!"  
  
"Yea hon.?"  
  
Seeing her friends green eyes Becca felt pain rushing back also as her breathing became shallow with it  
  
"Where's Katie? – And the boys are they alright, Jenni did Jenni get out?"  
  
"Yea there all fine – see heres Jenni"  
  
Jenni's tear streaked face came into Becca view  
  
"Where all fine – Katie's with her uncle and the boys are alright a little shaken and scared but alright. Where worried about you here"  
  
"Me I'm fine"  
  
"You so can not lie"  
  
Jeff's rainbow coloured head came into view when he spoke  
  
"Hay rainbow"  
  
"We have to take her to the hospital"  
  
A medic started wheeling her towards the waiting ambulance – tears falling from her face as Becca tried to cover her fear  
  
"Bec where right behind you"  
  
Chris lent down and kissed her forehead, and Anthony did the same  
  
Watching the ambulance pull away the four of them sighed –  
  
"She's going to be in a bad way"  
  
Nodded Bre turned to Chris and Anthony  
  
"You two go home – we'll take care of her"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea – go catch your flight and we'll call you when we find anything out"  
  
They hugged Anthony and Chris headed outside  
  
"Why did you send them away?"  
  
Looking at Jeff Bre just sighed a little  
  
"They don't have to be here – it's just easier this way"  
  
Jeff looked over at them shaking his head not understand anything that had just happened.  
  
  
  
Laying on the bed Becca smiled at her friends – after being poked and prodded for over two hours she was told she was clear of any major injuries, spending the better of twenty minutes on the phone to Chris and Anthony she just wanted to lay back and relax. Her arm in a sling Bre and Jenni took her back to the hotel, so here she was sitting up in bed smiling over at her two best friends.  
  
"So did I miss anything?"  
  
"Yea Bre got a hold of Paul, he was holding her when you came around"  
  
Her response was cut off by a knock on the door. Opening the door Jenni smiled at the little girl and her father  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Is Becca alright?"  
  
Hearing the girls scared voice she called out to her  
  
"Hay princess – I told you I was fine"  
  
Katie came running towards her bounding on the bed, throwing her arms around – wincing a little when she banged into her shoulder but she didn't pull back  
  
"You were do brave – even my Daddy said so"  
  
"Well when I get to meet you Daddy I will just have to say thank you"  
  
"It should be me saying thank you to you"  
  
Her mouth dropping open Becca saw the big Texan standing by the foot of her bed  
  
"Bradshaw"  
  
"The names John – John Layfield"  
  
Turning to Katie Becca smiled  
  
"So that's why you like him better than `Taker"  
  
Seeing her nod she laughed, the girl's smile was back in place  
  
"Rebecca – Rebecca Carter"  
  
Nodding he watched as Katie sat next to her  
  
"Would you like a drink John?"  
  
Taking a seat he nodded  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Something strong, very strong"  
  
Pouring him bourbon Jenni handed him the glass, sitting next to him with the bottle and another glass for herself.  
  
"She's amazing"  
  
Jen nodded as Bre looked over at them  
  
"You haven't heard half of it yet"  
  
John had a feeling he knew what she meant. Drinking the bourbon he just watched Katie for a moment –  
  
"Sweetheart its time for bed"  
  
"Daddy please"  
  
Becca smiled at the girl  
  
"No you go to bed – I'll be here in the morning and if your Dad say's its alright we can go have breakfast together and sit by the pool – hows that sound?"  
  
Katie started jumping on the bed but one look form her father she stoped  
  
"Can we dad?"  
  
Nodding he got up, taking his daughters hand in his  
  
"Only if Rebecca here feels up to it"  
  
"Be at my door at nine o'clock"  
  
Waving them goodbye Becca just wanted to sleep – rolling on her side she cringed as pain shot through her ribs, a thick dark bruise covered her ribs from one side of her to the other, where she had been pushed up against the barriers.  
  
"You right Bec?"  
  
"I'm fine they said I would be a little sore – I just need some rest"  
  
A few moments later Bre and Jen knew she was sleeping, sitting on the balcony Bre could hear someone knocking on the door, racing past Bec's sleeping form she pulled the door open, her frown turned into a smile at the sight before her – Jeff, Matt, Amy and Nora were smiling back at her holding one of the biggest bunches of flowers she had ever seen.  
  
"Come in, just be quite she's asleep"  
  
Jeff put the flowers by her head, kissing her forehead before he followed the rest of the group to the balcony – hearing Amy ask  
  
"So how is she really?"  
  
"Pretty banged up, she dislocated her shoulder, has some bruising on her legs and arms but the worse is running across her ribs – you should see it"  
  
"Everyone's talking about her – Vince is screaming bloody murder trying to find out what happened but all the cameras were trained on her."  
  
Pointing to Bec Amy smiled,  
  
"Katie was bawling when we told her Becca had to go to the hospital"  
  
"Yea Katie and John just left a little while ago"  
  
"So how are you two?"  
  
Nora sat looking at the two girls  
  
"Us were tough – I was pulled out before anything really happened and Becca protected Jenni from most of it"  
  
Smiling at her friend Jenni nodded  
  
"A few cuts that's about all – do you know if anyone else got hurt?"  
  
Matt shook his head  
  
"No one, most people were saving their own asses, Becca only got hurt cause she was looking out for other people"  
  
"Yea well that's Becca"  
  
Sitting in silence for a moment Bre looked out over the sky line  
  
"What a day – our first WWE event and we don't even see it all – they kept going right?"  
  
Jeff nodded  
  
"Yea Vince thought we should since it could of cause a worse incident"  
  
Waking up again Becca slowly got up; looking at the clock on the wall she saw it was already eight. Lifting herself from the bed every muscle in her body hurt – smiling at the huge bunch of flowers sitting by her bed Becca took a moment to smell them. Heading to the bathroom she closed the door behind her quietly so not to wake Jen or Bre, undressing she looked at herself in the mirror – a long harried bruise cover her ribs area where she had been pushed up against the barriers, but it also covered her chest, dark purple marks covers her whole left breast and her right had a line of bruising going from the one on her ribs to just over her nipple. Turning the taps on she let the soothing effects of hot water knead at her body. Running a brush through her hair, pulling it back into a lose pony tail she pulled on her bathers, tugging a long flowing skirt over the shorts and pulled the same style shirt over her top.  
  
"Guys I'm going down for breakfast – come and join Katie and I by the pool when you get up"  
  
Hearing the grunts she smiled at her friends buried in there beds. Picking up her bag she winced as she pulled it across her, settling it on her good shoulder she headed towards the door opening it just as Katie was about to knock.  
  
"Why hello there Princess ruffling the girls hair she saw John coming towards her.  
  
"Morning – how do you feel"  
  
"Peachy keen jelly bean"  
  
Katie laughed at her, skipping her way to the elevator repeating what Becca just said  
  
"I hope this didn't get you out of bed to early"  
  
Smiling down at her John shook his head  
  
"Its fine – I'm just glade to see Katie smiling again"  
  
"She looked like a sad child"  
  
John could help but explain the situation to her, as they walked  
  
"Ann – Katie's mum walked out on me six months ago, handed Katie over and just left"  
  
"I can't see how people could do that"  
  
Nodding John just kept walking  
  
"A wrestlers lifestyle is hard it there family – your constantly travelling and never really there"  
  
Stopping beside Katie they stoped talking,  
  
"So did you bring your swim suit – it looks like it's going to be the best day for a swim"  
  
Katie was jumping up and down,  
  
"Yea – see"  
  
Lifting her shirt she saw the girls bright red swimmers  
  
"Good but after we eat we have to wait a half and hour before we can swim, so how about we go on the beach and search for some shells and then come back to the pool?"  
  
John nodded to his daughters upturned eyes, hearing her giggle when Becca tickled her, going to pick her up she stoped – as pain tore through her arm. Covering the pain with a fake smile she watched as Katie jumped into the elevator. Ignoring Johns worried stare Becca chatted with Katie.  
  
"Alright girl – what do you want to have for breakfast?"  
  
Katie slipped her hand into Becca's and the other in her dads  
  
"What are you having?"  
  
Sitting down at in the small café Becca shook her head, looking up at the breakfast menu  
  
"How about we get you some toast with vegemite – have you had vegemite before?"  
  
Shaking her head Katie looked up at her dad to see if it was all right –  
  
then back at Becca.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Toast will do me fine thanks"  
  
"You right hon.?"  
  
Turning to the counter Becca smiled  
  
"Yea can we get two servings of your toast, with vegemite as a side, and some jam, and I'd say he'll have the mixed grill breakfast and a pot of tea and one of coffee and a glass of milk thanks"  
  
"I was just about to say that"  
  
John said laughing as the lady took their orders. Sitting down Becca watched as father and daughter readied themselves – Katie almost mimed John's movements as he sat down.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
Jeff asked as he sat in the empty seat  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Where going to go and collect some shells – do you want to come?"  
  
Jeff laughed as he nodded  
  
"Maybe we can find some that match his hair and make Jeff a necklace"  
  
"Wow really can we"  
  
"Lets see if we find any good shells first"  
  
The woman set the toast down in front of Becca and Katie, asking if Jeff wanted anything,  
  
'Have you got any cereal?"  
  
The large woman nodded as she pointed to the breakfast board, showing six different cereal boxes  
  
" Fruit loops please"  
  
"It figures" the woman said half under her breath smiling as she walked back to the counter. Becca was buttering Katie's bread, putting a little vegemite on it and handed it to her  
  
"If you don't like it you don't have to eat it ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Taking a bite Katie started chewing it – stopping for a moment, the three adults thinking she was going to spit the food out but she broke out in a grin and kept eating  
  
"Its really nice dad"  
  
John nodded as he poured himself a cup of coffee, noticing Becca wince again as she lifted the small teapot with her wrong arm. Taking it from her shaky hand he poured it into the waiting cup  
  
"Milk – sugar?"  
  
"Milk, two sugars thanks"  
  
Quickly fixing her up he began to pour his own again, seeing Katie drink her milk.  
  
"Hay John, Katie, Jeff – Rebecca right?""  
  
Nodding at the large man Becca watched as he ordered and pulled a table next to there's  
  
"So your all the rage at the moment –after what you did."  
  
Blushing Becca just shook her head  
  
"I didn't do anything"  
  
All three men looked at her –  
  
"Do you want to come and collect shells with Daddy, Becca, Jeff and me later"  
  
"Katie its I, not me"  
  
John said looking over at the big man shocked when he nodded in acceptance.  
  
"Katie are you going to ask everyone who comes down here?"  
  
Giggling Katie nodded and bit into her toast  
  
"Well if your going to ask everyone then we'll just have to wait until they all finish breakfast so we might no get there till really late"  
  
"Ohh – well what if I only ask the next person then?"  
  
Becca nodded at her  
  
"Fine pink swear on it"  
  
Holding out her pinking Becca saw the girls eyes light up, joining pinkies they swore on it.  
  
John watched as Becca and his daughter interacted – hated knowing in a few short days they would be separated. Drinking her tea Becca didn't look up when Katie asked someone to join them on their shell-hunting trip until he spoke – looking up at Vince McMahon she was sure he would say no but instead he agreed  
  
"Can I bring some friends?"  
  
He asked kneeling down so he was at Katie's hight – Katie looked over at Becca  
  
"Does that change our pinkie swear?"  
  
"Nop – nothing was said about friends"  
  
"Yes you can – but we can't wait for everyone to finish breakfast cause then all the good shells will be gone and we can't make Jeff his necklace"  
  
Vince nodded to her  
  
"Alright well I'll make sure everyone's up and has had breakfast then"  
  
He turned to John who shrugged his shoulders, pointing at Bec  
  
"Whats the time limit?"  
  
Looking up at the clock it hadn't even gone ten yet –  
  
"Hows eleven sound?"  
  
Nodding Vince headed back towards the elevators; he had just over an hour.  
  
Sipping her tea Becca saw Katie get a little restless, Jeff had gone just after Vince saying if they could bring friends then he was going get his brother.  
  
"Katie how about we leave you dad to finish his breakfast and talk shop with his friend while we go and have a look at the shop next door"  
  
"Can we dad?"  
  
"You be a good girl for Bec alright"  
  
Nodding she jumped off the chair as Becca dug in her bag for some change to pay her bill  
  
"Leave it – I'll get it"  
  
John said  
  
"Its good, I "  
  
Her cut her off  
  
"Its the least I can do"  
  
Katie slipped her hand back into Becca's swinging it as they walked away – draining his coffee he heard Paul laugh, turning to the big show he gave him a questioning look  
  
"She's some peace of work"  
  
John nodded as he finished off his breakfast, the two men sat talking about wresting.  
  
Standing on the beach Becca smiled over at Bre and Jen – Katie between them as they swung her in the air. The small shell-gathering trip made up to buy some time between breakfast and swimming had turned into one big event. Jeff had told everyone about it – saying that they were all his friends so  
  
They had a right to be there without breaking the pinkie swear, so that was how she was standing on the beach with WWE superstars all around. Feeling tired she struggled for breath as she sat down, groaning a little as she put too much weight on her shoulder, her pain had lessened in the last few hours from tear inducing to bearable. Being introduced to just about the whole roster Becca was sick of people asking her if she was all right. Leaning back a little she didn't notice her shirt fall open exposing the techno-coloured bruise just under her chest,  
  
"That looks painful"  
  
John sat next to her, his hand going to her marked flesh  
  
"It is but I've learnt to live though the pain of bruises – the trick is to forget you have them"  
  
Her words scared him a little – she looked so young but had an air of knowledge about her, someone who had grown up too early – someone who never had a childhood at all.  
  
"You had a lot of bruises?"  
  
"Too many to count"  
  
Feeling his fingers brush up against her she held her breath, as he traced the mark from one side to the other  
  
"Damn girl that looks painful"  
  
Steph's voice rang out bringing Vince and Jeff straight over to her, trying to cover it she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Shit Bec – why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
Jeff said as he opened her shirt again looking down a the angry mark  
  
"Do you mind not swearing – and calm down Katie might think something is wrong"  
  
"Something is wrong look at that Bec"  
  
He said pointing down to it  
  
"Yea I see it Jeff I have bruises all over me – it's not a big deal so stop making it one"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about it?"  
  
Turning to Vince she just sighed  
  
"Tell what I have a bruise, you want me to go running to people I don't even know and show you all my bruises cause I'm telling you now the one on my left tit is a freakin` stunner too"  
  
Getting up she just walked towards Katie, leaving them stunned silent behind her  
  
"You have all your Shells?"  
  
Katie came running to her, showing her the shells she had just collected  
  
"Yep – are we going for a swim now?"  
  
Nodding Becca winced again as she picked up the bucket, letting Katie toss the new shells in it before they headed towards the pool area  
  
"Becca wait a sec"  
  
Turning she saw Vince coming towards her – his usual business suit replaced with kaki pants and a light shirt.  
  
"Katie why don't you show Jeff your shells and ask him to pick out his favourite"  
  
Running towards Jeff Katie did anything and everything that Becca asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look I know its weird but you're like one of the family now – same with Jenni and Breanna and we always look out for our own"  
  
"Its nothing o.k. – I'm just a little sore. It wasn't your fault and no I will not be suing you so you can stop worrying"  
  
Looking surprised he saw her smile  
  
"I actually have a bachelor in Business, majored in many fields and one of them being law"  
  
"Your one amazing person Rebecca Cater"  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"Becca – Becca Jeff said to tell you he was sorry and he choses this one"  
  
Katie yelled showing her a shell she could not possibly see  
  
"Alright honey – I'll be there in a moment"  
  
All of the stars looked from Jeff to Becca and then to John. Without even knowing it Becca was starting to sound like Katie's mother.  
  
"Is everything alright here?"  
  
"Yea its fine – Vince its not like where going to be popping over for coffee and a chat – you all leave in a few days, Jen, Bre and I go back to our crappy little apartment – working two or three jobs each. So its not a big deal"  
  
Heading to Katie she smiled, nodding to a few of the stars. Jenni had finally met Chris and they were off walking down the beach while Bre and Paul were sitting, Paul watching as Bre started to build a sand castle  
  
"Bre I'll see you later"  
  
Waving at her friend she saw her look up and smile, then turn back to Paul.  
  
"So am I forgiven?"  
  
Nodding at Jeff Becca could see Nora and Katie chatting –  
  
"Katie sweetheart"  
  
Katie looked at her smiling – finishing talking to Nora and ran straight into her arms  
  
"Are we going for a swim now?"  
  
Nodding Becca headed back to the hotel, picking up her bag and Katie's along the way. John watched the two intently – as they headed back through the hotel gate. He wondered what was going to happen when they left, he didn't think he could deal with not seeing his little girls smile anymore, following them he saw Becca sit Katie down and put some more sunscreen on her  
  
"I was talking to Jeff all by myself Becca – did you see?"  
  
"Yea Princess I saw you"  
  
"Your friends are nice – they told me that you really liked Mr Callaway. Is that true?"  
  
John chuckled a little – in the six months Katie had been with him she still called Mark and Glenn Mr Callaway and Mr Jacobs. Becca's small laugh filtered around as she spoke  
  
"Kind of – see I really don't know Mr Callaway, so I cant like, like him. Do you understand?"  
  
Katie tilted her head for a moment and then shook it  
  
"See I don't know Mr Callaway I only know him as `Taker so I really cant say that I like because I don't know him"  
  
"Ohh so why don't you just get to know him - `cause if you two got married then I could see you all the time"  
  
"Katie Mr Callaway is married sweetheart – he's got a wife he doesn't need another one"  
  
"Well I'm glade someone remembered about me"  
  
Turned Becca was red faced as she looked up at the tall blond dressed in a two-peace suit, sitting down next to her holding her hand out  
  
"Sarah Callaway"  
  
"Rebecca Carter"  
  
Shaking her hand Bec just looked at the pool  
  
"Hello Katie"  
  
"Hello Sarah – Becca and I are making Jeff a necklace out of sea shells we got this morning"  
  
"Really and I bet you he'll love it"  
  
"Can I go for a swim now?"  
  
"Sure honey – just stay in the shallow end until I get in ok?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
John watched Sarah and Becca –  
  
"Everyone's talking about you"  
  
"That's nice"  
  
"Yea it must be for you-"  
  
Turning to her Becca could hear the sarcasm in her voice  
  
"Look I don't know what your problem is..."  
  
"My problem is you – you and your friends come in here like you own the place and turn everything upside down. Don't lie you love all the attention your getting – every guy here is falling over himself to make sure your alright"  
  
Getting up slowly Becca just looked down at her  
  
"My friends and I have done nothing – and I personally don't give a rats ass what you think about me or my friends"  
  
Her smile dropped as the blond spoke to her  
  
"Look bitch I'm warning you – your not part of this. You're an amusement until we all go back home and forget about you. Your little friends will be laughed about tomorrow in the locker room and then discarded like all the other ring rats"  
  
Becca refused to cry at the woman's stinging words, but she was failing – before she could say anything a deep voice echoed around the pool  
  
"Sarah enough!"  
  
Looking up she saw John standing by the gate, next to him were the two men who Becca had admired since they had started. Sarah turned to her husband, a fake smile in place  
  
"Whats wrong darling?"  
  
Sashaying over to him she sneered over her shoulder to Becca –  
  
"Bec you coming in?"  
  
Katie's small voice brought her back, slipping out of her skirt and pulling her shirt over her head Becca dived into the pool letting the cold water wash away her tears, brushing her wet hair from her face she came up for air  
  
"You've got an ochie?"  
  
Nodding Becca saw the vivid mark against her white skin –  
  
"Yep but it looks worse than it actually feels"  
  
Running a hand over it Becca sighed a little, seeing Mark and Sarah walk back towards the hotel – neither of them happy.  
  
"Daddy you coming in – its nice"  
  
"Yea honey"  
  
Smiling at his deep voice Becca ducked back under the water when she heard a splash – coming back she could see Katie holding onto the side of the pool – make her way to the deeper end  
  
"Be careful"  
  
Both Bec and John called out to her at the same time, Becca jumping a little when she heard his voice right behind her  
  
"Don't listen to what she said"  
  
His warm breath tickled at the back of her neck as he spoke  
  
"I wasn't going to"  
  
Feeling his arm snake around her Becca drew in a breath as he stroked the discoloured bruise  
  
"Dad - Becca watch me"  
  
Snapping her eyes to the girl Becca watched as she started to swim towards them, his arm still around her John watched his daughter come towards them. Pulling out of his grasp Bec cheered Katie on,  
  
"That looks like fun"  
  
Seeing Glenn standing by the edge of the pool John had forgotten he was even there, seeing the big man dive in he saw Becca barely even noticed him, she was so caught up with teaching Katie a new trick.  
  
"Becca!"  
  
Looking up at Jenni she waved to her, seeing Chris not far behind  
  
"You getting in?"  
  
With that Jen peeled off her overalls and jumped in, Chris was right beside her  
  
"Yea Anthony and Chris rang while you were at breakfast – they send their love"  
  
Becca smiled at her friend – laughing a little when she thought of them  
  
"Yea so whats up with those two guys, I mean they just left after you were…"  
  
Jeff stoped when Becca shook her head motioning to Katie who was adoring Jeff from the other side of the pool.  
  
"Umm how do we put this – they are living Chuck and Billy's angle"  
  
Jeff's eyebrows shot up at her words  
  
"Ohh – I get it"  
  
"You talking about Chris and Anthony?"  
  
Bre asked as she pulled Paul through the pool gate behind her  
  
"Yep – so how did the castle turn out, did the princess find her prince?"  
  
"Yea but then she was taken to the dungeons cause she beat up her best friend"  
  
Laughing as she pulled herself out of the water Becca saw a few of them stare at her, she had to admit it was a pretty impressive bruise. The ache in her shoulder was slowly leaving the doctor told her it was because she popped it back in almost straight away that it wouldn't be too painful. Laying on her back she smiled over at her new friends,  
  
"So wanna spill whats going on between you and John?"  
  
Amy and Nora were sitting next to her, ready to hear all she had to say  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Ohh come off it Bec – have you seen the way he's been looking at you"  
  
"I think it has to do with his daughter more than anything else"  
  
"No I'd say its more to do with you – I know he's not the Texan you wanted but…"  
  
Shaking her head Becca stoped Amy  
  
"I didn't want any Texan"  
  
"Well it looks like you have one"  
  
Matt said as he sat next to Amy, tossing his arm around her  
  
"Look guys this is nice and all but I've got to remember that in a few days you we all be gone and I'm the one who's going to be left picking up the peaces of Breanna's and Jenni's hearts when Paul and Chris never call or write"  
  
Throwing her hands up when Matt went to argue she shook her head  
  
"No don't try it cause its will happened – we all know it, sure at first there be calls and letters, but then the daily calls will turn into weekly, they will turn into monthly and eventually they will dwindle away same with the letters"  
  
"Bec can we make Jeff's necklace now?"  
  
Glade for the interruption she nodded  
  
"Nice talking to you guys but I have a prior appointment"  
  
Wrapping her towel around her waist she took Katie's hand, calling out to John  
  
"I'm just taking Katie back to the room – she wants to start the necklace"  
  
"Ok – you be good princess"  
  
  
  
End of Part One  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Start of Part Two  
  
Setting the small coffee table up with the now cleaned shells and a few other things she had brought earlier that morning Becca sat crossed legged across from Katie as they started Jeff's necklace  
  
While Becca was carefully making small holes in the delicate shells Katie was stringing them on a piece of fishing line, listening to the girl talk about her home back in Texas – the ranch which she grew up on, her dad and even the horse she names stinky last year  
  
"Where's your mum and dad?"  
  
"I don't have any"  
  
Her response was automatic as Becca kept drilling small holes in the shells – seeing Katie staring up at her she silently sighed  
  
"Why?"  
  
Having waited for it since the girl spoke she still felt the usual tear at her heart when she spoke  
  
"Sometimes parents can't take care of their children and they have to go away for a little while"  
  
"Like my mummy? – Did you do something wrong too?"  
  
Shaking her head Becca could see the tears welling up in Katie, pulling the girl on her lap she spoke softly  
  
" No honey your mum didn't leave because you did something wrong, she wanted your dad to take care of you because she loved you and thought he would do a better job at it"  
  
Feeling the girl's tears on her shoulder Becca gently rocked her, knowing all the emotions she was feeling because she felt them too.  
  
"Sometimes grown ups don't think about how what they do can hurt other people – I can promise you, you didn't do anything wrong"  
  
Leaning her head against the girls she heard her cries quite down a little.  
  
"Shh sweetheart"  
  
Stroking her hair Becca knew she was sleeping, and wasn't that far behind her.  
  
An hour and a half later John opened the apartment door, using the key Jenni had given him – hearing nothing he felt fear grip him. Stepping in the room he saw the two of them, both asleep – Katie was wrapped protectively around Becca's arms.  
  
"Everyone still in the pool?"  
  
Her soft voice startled him as he looked into her blue eyes nodding  
  
"I was getting worried so I thought I would check up on Katie – I didn't want her to wear you out"  
  
"Me I'm fine – nothing wears me out"  
  
Picking Katie up off her he laid her on a bed – turning back to the girl seeing her head out to the balcony.  
  
"I want to thank you for everything you've done for Katie"  
  
Waving him away she shook her head  
  
"It's nothing – I like the little bint"  
  
Looking over the balcony she sighed as the gentle breeze lifted her hair form her face  
  
"You are an enigma you know that don't you?"  
  
Smiling a little Becca turned to him, her small laugh drifting around them  
  
"Why do you say that Mr Layfield?"  
  
"John please"  
  
Becca nodded to him as he kept talking  
  
"You are you know, one moment your all ruff and up with the girl power thing with Vince and then you let something a jealous bitch say turn you to tears, I see the way you are with Katie – the way you joke around with Jeff even what you said about Mark, but then your all quite and aloof to everyone else – you intrigue me"  
  
"I'm nothing special – just a typical girl trying to make her way through a dream – One which I know will be over soon, and I'll be left with the pain and heartache of my friends."  
  
Smiling sadly at him Becca looked over at Katie – her eyes darken a little  
  
"I don't mean to be but you all will be moving on soon – what you have a few more day here and then your gone- "  
  
Looking up into her dark eyes as she almost whispered  
  
"Then Katie's gone, Paul and Chris are gone and I'm left being the strong one for my friends because there heartbroken – I cant be heartbroken too – I don't think I could live through it John, I cant love something so much and only see it leave me – even know I know its going to kill me having to say goodbye to her"  
  
"Then don't"  
  
Spinning around she searched his face,  
  
"Come with me – come with Katie, I've been looking for someone to be her nanny on the road"  
  
Stepping back Becca almost cried out as a tear fell from her face – her mind racing with images of her life, her friends. Looking over at Katie's sleeping form she turned to John  
  
"When do we leave?" 


End file.
